


just another night

by orphan_account



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt/Aiden sex with focus on Matt opening Aiden up with his fingers, maybe he gets Aiden to come just from that" (prompt from the XFactor kink meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another night

\- - - - -  
  
  
On New Year's Eve, Matt has Aiden spread out atop their hotel bed in their shared suite. Aiden's fingers are grasping invisible enemies by the headboard as his back arches. He's beautiful in window light, the light of short bursts of firework explosions in the night sky.  
  
They've got time until the clock strikes midnight, which means they've got time for this. Matt is grateful because it means he can make this as slow as he wants (needs), make it languid and unhurried, for the first time since they started having sex, no one shouting or interrupting or trying to steal them apart.  
  
Matt runs his finger down Aiden's chest, the flat, naked expanse of his stomach, down to touch his cock, fingers curling around the tip; Aiden gives a little moan, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Why're you still dressed?" Aiden murmurs when Matt draws a circle down his right thigh and pushes his leg out of the way, up towards his chest, exposing him.  
  
"Later," Matt tells him, and leans down, blowing soft air against his cock. "There'll be time for me to undress."  
  
Aiden snorts, a little half-laugh, and then moans again when Matt uses his teeth gently, and his lips, taking Aiden's cock in his mouth. Just the once, and then back up and away, leaving Aiden needy, wanting more. Aiden moves his legs wider apart, giving him access.  
  
"Want -" he says, and Matt knows what he wants, and he's all too ready to give it to him.  
  
They've got slick - and condoms, but won't need those till later, later, when Aiden's come at least once already from just Matt's fingers, looking fucked-out and relaxed and like he wants to die from pleasure but can't just yet because he's waiting for Matt to be inside him, always. Right now, there's only going to be this.  
  
Matt watches as Aiden grasps his own leg, pulling it up, and then there's the lovely red flush of his hole underneath Matt's fingertip, quivering when he strokes the pad over it lightly, caressing it. Aiden gasps. Matt smiles and says, "That what you want?"  
  
"Yes," Aiden says. "Yes, ple-ase."  
  
His voice breaks when Matt uses that moment to push his finger inside, just to the first knuckle, barely any give at all, and Aiden's whole body tenses up, muscles protesting, until they're not. And then he's all give and Matt slips his finger deeper into Aiden's body, listening to him whimper, watching his face scrunch up in concentration.  
  
"More?" he asks. He glances back down to the only spot they're connected and it's all he can do to just make it fast again, spread him open with the slick and shove his cock inside - but then Aiden nods frantically, and his eyes are no longer closed. Aiden's watching him, eyes growing bigger when Matt pulls back out - "No..."  
  
But Matt just slicks up two fingers and pushes back inside his body, watching the muscle contract around the intrusion, getting used to it. And then he hits Aiden's prostate and Aiden's hands grab his own thighs, clenching so hard he might leave bruises, or at least fingerprints deep in his own flesh.  
  
"Do that again," he begs, and Matt complies.  
  
Aiden's so hard it has to be hurting, but he's not touching himself, just like they said, coming just from this, Matt fingering him, working in and out slowly, dragging it out until Aiden begs to finish him off. His cock is leaking onto his stomach, a drop of sweat forming on his face. Matt's hard himself, harder than he'd thought he'd get just from this, touching Aiden inside, hot and tight around his fingers, watching as it gets easier and easier to scissor his fingers and pull them out just to fuck them back into Aiden's body to the last knuckle.  
  
"You want a kiss?" he asks, and Aiden nods, bends himself in half not letting go of his thigh to make sure Matt's fingers stay where they are. Matt leans over and into him as well, fitting their mouths together. They're kissing, tongue pushing into Aiden's mouth in sync with his fingers working past Aiden's hole, a rhythm he knows Aiden loves, that will drive him crazy soon, maybe in mere minutes.  
  
Aiden draws away with a gasp when his air runs out, and Matt finds he's panting himself. He licks a slow path behind Aiden's ear, making him shiver, and then down his neck, feeling Aiden's pulse jump under his tongue, blood rushing.  
  
His left hand lands on Aiden's stomach and pushes him back down. Matt licks his lips to pick up the last traces of Aiden's chapstick they smeared while kissing. He imagines he can feel this through the thin skin of Aiden's stomach, his fingers working inside his body, and angles them up, hitting Aiden's prostate hard.  
  
Aiden gasps and arches his back again, eyes comically wide, and comes, just like that, just when Matt shoves his fingers inside that little bit further, presses up that much harder. He's flushed and panting and beautiful, absolutely, stunningly breathtaking, and Matt pulls out his fingers, accompanied by Aiden's little yelp of loss.  
  
He unzips his pants, shoves them down, and his boxershorts, and then he's climbing to where Aiden's turning around on the bed, greedy and not done by a long shot, knees spread as far as they'll go, and it doesn't take much pushing at all to fit his cock against Aiden's stretched, well-oiled hole, and then inside, Aiden's body accepting him readily.  
  
  
\- - - - -


End file.
